onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 863
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Nico Robin | rating = | rank = }} "Break Through - The Straw Hats' Mighty Sea Battle!" is the 863rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy continues focusing during his fight with Katakuri in order to improve his Haki. Meanwhile, Perospero is horrified to find out that the wedding cake is on Bege's ship, but on that ship, Sanji forbids Bege from poisoning the cake. Carrot successfully decimates Daifuku's fleet, clearing the way for the Sunny crew to outpace the Big Mom Pirates' fleet, and Brook brings her back to the Sunny. However, Big Mom then summons Zeus and Prometheus to her side as, with them and Napoleon, she leaps onto the Sunny to look for the cake. Long Summary After he pummels Luffy into the wall with Chikara Mochi, Katakuri wonders why he is not giving up. Luffy charges toward him once again and tries to attack, but Katakuri dodges everything Luffy throws at him and successfully counterattacks. He then creates several Muso Donuts and assaults Luffy with many Chikara Mochi punches. Luffy does his best to dodge most of them, but is eventually caught and punched into the wall. Katakuri is then surprised as he foresees what Luffy's plan is, and Luffy concentrates in order to utilize his strengthening Haki. Meanwhile, as Bavarois' fleet continues pursuing the Thousand Sunny, Perospero and Bavarois become worried as Big Mom grows thinner and weaker, resulting in her falling to her knees and panting. Perospero states that Big Mom's hunger cravings have never lasted this long before, and what will happen to her next is completely unknown. Big Mom calls for Zeus and Prometheus, with Napoleon sending a signal to them. The two homies receive this signal, and race through the air to rejoin Big Mom, with Prometheus reprimanding Zeus for letting Nami use him against their creator and crew. Bavarois then reports to Perospero that Pudding's wedding cake has come out to sea, but Perospero is horrified to find out that it is on Bege's ship, and he panics as he can no longer trust that the cake will help them. On the Nostra Castello, Sanji oversees the addition of the icing on the cake when Bege's men bring him some poison to put in the cake. Sanji immediately kicks the poison overboard, causing him to get into an argument with Bege, who views the cake as a great opportunity to assassinate Big Mom. However, Sanji responds that he will feed anyone who wants food, and do nothing more. Bege counters that keeping Big Mom alive is foolish, but Sanji then sticks a spoon of cream into his mouth. The sweetness of the cream causes Bege to collapse, which causes his crew to confront Sanji, but they back off when they see their captain is on the verge of dying from happiness. The smell of the cake becomes so great that a few chefs start to pass out, and Pudding swoons over Sanji's ability. Meanwhile, Carrot flies from ship to ship while in Sulong form, tearing off their helms and rendering them uncontrollable. She is aided by Daifuku's genie, which destroys Daifuku's own ships in its attempts to attack her, and eventually Daifuku's entire fleet is disabled. Brook then reaches the fleet, and puts Daifuku's men to sleep. Carrot grows exhausted as the transformation takes its toll on her, and is faced with the oncoming blade of Daifuku's genie. However, Brook manages to pull her away just in time, and he returns to the water as he carries Carrot back to the Sunny. Carrot reveals that she can transform back into her normal self by covering her eyes, and she is given a hero's welcome upon her return to the Sunny. As she is brought belowdeck to rest, the Sunny goes full steam ahead with Daifuku's fleet no longer in front of it. However, Zeus and Prometheus then return to Big Mom, and she jumps onto Zeus with agility that Perospero and Bavarois have never seen before. Big Mom has Napoleon transform into a sword and Prometheus ignites her hair as she flies toward the Sunny and jumps on it. Wanting to find her wedding cake, she rips open part of the upper deck, and the Straw Hats stare at her in terror as Jinbe tells them to prepare to abandon the Sunny. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Starting with this episode, the shot of Carrot activating her Sulong form in the opening is no longer in shadow. *The anime adds the following: **Luffy using Gigant Bazooka followed by Gigant Rifle. **Sanji kicking a barrel of poison off of Bege's ship. **While Carrot is attacking Daifuku's fleet, Nami and Chopper defends the Sunny while Jinbe steers the ship to evade cannon fire. **Brook putting some of the Big Mom Pirates in Daifuku's fleet to sleep is shown onscreen. **While Nami is hugging Carrot, Chopper praises her and Brook asks to see her panties again. **Another scene of Luffy taking a barrage of Katakuri's mochi attacks. *Carrot's attack on Daifuku's fleet is extended in the anime. *Unlike in the manga, Daifuku was about to strike down Carrot once she reaches her limit before Brook jumps in and grabs Carrot. *In the manga, Big Mom ordered Napoleon to change into sword form before jumping onto Zeus. In the anime, it is after. Site Navigation it:Episodio 863